Fly with Me
by RomanticArtGirl
Summary: Its their 6th year, and despite Lily's previous vows to always hate James Potter, she finds herself falling for his charm. But can their love survive the danger and turmoil which is taking over the entire wizarding world?
1. Don't mess with the Flower

'I can't believe how much homework we've got!', grumbled Marlene, flopping dramatically down beside me. 'And its Transfiguration after lunch! McGonogall's bound to give us loads as well...'

'Marlene it's only the first day after the holidays', reasoned Dorcas. Everyone knew Marlene would have loved spending her entire life as one long holiday. Not that she was an arrogant cow, she was fun to be with and was one of my closest friends. She was just a tad bit dramatic.

'First...day...holidays..!', spluttered Marlene, showering Mary, who was sitting opposite her, with pumpkin juice from head to toe.

I looked up from the book i was reading to look at Marlene. 'You know, learning troll certainly won't impress Benjy Fenwick.' I managed to keep a straight face till the end of my statement before the girls and I all burst into laughter.

Lunch was not lunch without teasing Marlene, and once we started laughing it was hard to stop.

'Who's learning troll?', someone asked. We all turned around to see Black, Potter and Lupin about to sit right next to us. Potter had that idiotic grin etched on his face again. I immediately looked away but it was quite hard, considering the girls were in ecstasy that the Marauders had choosen to sit beside us. Gee what a pleasure.

Not.

I kept on reading and ignored them altogether, in the hope that Potter would finally take this as a cue and leave me alone. I felt someone squeeze in beside me. I turned my face up to see Potter sitting in the place Marlene had occupied. I jumped with unpleasant surprise. I shifted as far away on the bench as I could, not wanting to have any physical contact with him.

'What are you reading?' he asked me in a joyful tone. I was slightly taken aback at his question. I had expected the usual _will you go out with me?_ stuff. I turned the book so he could read the title on the cover. That is, if he could read it.

'So, have you read all the books in the library yet?', he teased lightly.

'Nearly,' I replied with much indifference, still not looking at him. Would writing LEAVE ME ALONE in permanent ink on his face finally work the magic? Or maybe hurling a plate at his head? Bad idea, it would probably hit someone else than the intended target.

'Have you gone through the Restricted Section?'

'Why don't you eat something so maybe you will choke to death and rid me of your presence?' I asked coldly.

He looked slightly hurt at this but was quick to disguise it and confidently wrapped an arm round my shoulders. I straightened up as if I had just received an electric shock.

'C'mon Evans, no need to be so cold with me', he urged in my ear. I pushed his arm off me in answer. I heard him sigh.

'Look', I said turning to face him for the first time. 'There are tons of girls here who would die to go out with you. Heck, even some of the Slytherins. So why do you have to keep pursuing me?!'

He looked at me in affectionate amusement. 'Because you're the only girl in here worth dying to go out with', he said seriously.

My patience was running thin. I turned back to my plate and started munching on an apple, refusing to even glance at him. 'Oh c'mon just this once Evans. I promise only once and...' My patience had altogether evaporated. I got up to leave but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to him, so that I was sitting on his knee. I fliched back.

'Detention Potter'.

'What? Why?', he asked in surprise.

'Involuntary contact', I said. 'And if you don't let me go, it's detention every Saturday till the end of term! Which also means no Quidditch'.

'You wouldn't do that', he said in a hurt tone. 'She can't do that, can she Moony?'

Lupin who had not said a single word looked up. 'Technically, yes she can'.

James could only gape.


	2. Disaster

'On our last lesson most of you managed to brew a Sleeping Draught which if incorrectly brewed will result in...?' Professor Slughorn looked at me expectantly.

'...in a sometimes irreversible sleep, meaning that the drinker will die'. _Perfect if given to your enemies._

'Well phrased Ms. Evans. Take 10 points for Gryffindor', he said enthusiastically. The Slytherins looked as if they had just been hexed.

'However, should the potion be only _slightly_ incorrectly brewed, another potion exists that can bring the drinker back to conciousness. Ingredients are in the cupboard and the directions are on the board'.

Professor Slughorn waved his wand with exagerated wrist movement twice and the directions appeared on the board while the cupboard doors flew open and the ingredients zommed out and divided themselves on 3 seperate tables.

'I want Fenwick, Lupin and Bones on this table, McDonald, Black and McKinnon on this one...', I felt my mouth pop open. '...Which leaves Potter, Snape and Evans. You may start. You have an hour and a half'.

I crossed the room to where Potter and Snape where already sitting. They had graciously left the middle seat vacant. Both Snape and Potter where eyeing each other with so much loathing that it seemed to radiate from their seats. I sighed and sat down. What on earth did I do to deserve an hour and a half with both Potter AND Snape?

'Shall we start?', I asked trying to keep a friendly tone. Potter + Snape = Disaster.

'Sure.' Snape's lip twitched slightly but he did not look at me. 'If he can keep up with _us_'.

Potter was quick to whip out his wand and was already in mid-incantation when I knocked his wand out of his hand.

'This is a potions lesson not a duelling club!' I whispered angrily. But James looked at my hand, which was still locked around his wrist and smiled. I quickly pulled my hand away with disgust and started chopping Bomslang Skin into tiny pieces.

'See _Snivellus_ she prefers holding my hand to yours...'

I saw Snape throw down his knife and point his wand at James, who was already pointing his own wand at Snape, his mouth already open...

'Expelliarmus!'

'Sectumsempra!'

'Protego!', I shouted pointing my wand to the exact place I had been sitting seconds ago. An invisible wall formed, and both Snapes' and Potters' spells rebounded off my shield, sending both Snape and Potter flying across the room.

'What...is going...on?' Professor Slughorn was quivering with rage. I wordlessly removed my shield.

Snape was looking defiantly at Slughorn, while Slughorn looked at me questioningly. I quickly turned my gaze on Potter. I was surprised to see him still sprawled on the floor, rubbing his head.

'That was one powerful shield charm', he said smiling crookedly at me while a laughing Black helped him up to his feet.

'I will not tolerate this part of behaviour from no one at all! Detention both of you for a whole week!', he shouted pointing his chubby finger at Snape and Potter. 'You will both meet me tonight at 6 o'clock, my office. You are dismissed'.

Potter did not seem to have heard him, both Snape and him where standing opposite each other, their wands at the ready. Black pulled Potter aside and whispered something in his ear. Half a smile appeared on his face and turned to leave while Snape bent down to gather his things.

'And I'll make sure that Professor Dumbledore hears about this!', Professor Slughorn shouted as they both left the classroom. He turned to me and I half expected to give me detention as well after such an outburst from him.

'Well my dear I'm afraid you'll have to be dismissed as well. I would gladly let you join another group but both the remaining groups have quite advanced in their job'. I nodded wordlessly.

He lead me to the door. 'I know you are very capable of brewing such a potion with your eyes closed Ms. Evans. And don't worry...this little, erm, incident won't affect _your_ grades'.

I smiled gratefully at him. 'Thank you Professor', I said as I left him to his class. In the corridor my smile melted into a scowl. Why on earth had it blown so out of proportion? Why did they have to duel for every word they said to each other?

Hexing their hands to their sides and cursing their tongues off had never been such an appealing idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_So what did you people think of my story? This is only the beginning, more drama is yet to come!!_

_Please remember to review my story I really appreciate it!!_

_Next chapter should be up soon! _

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	3. Filthy Mudblood

'Wow did they really duel in class?' Jessica asked me in awe, during dinner.

'Oh shut up', I snapped. 'They nearly kill each other in class and all the whole school can do is drool over Potter', I said, repeatedly stabbing a piece of meat with my fork, imagining it was Potter's face.

'Why did they fight in the first place?', Laura asked, deciding to direct her question at Marlene, who had also been present at Potions. Marlene shrugged and cocked her head in my direction.

'Because they are both idiots who don't know what the words civil conversation mean!', I nearly shouted at them.

'Why are you getting so hot and bothered Evans?', said someone. There was no mistaking that mocking tone. Black. And where went Black, Potter followed, or vice versa, or whatever it was.

I turned around, ready to blast Potter if I even detected a hint of a grin on his moronic face but was surprised to see only Black, an ill-looking Remus and Peter sitting at the table. A felt a wave of relief wash over me. Of course, how stupid. Potter was in detention. I felt like singing with joy. A whole dinner wihtout Potter?!

'...must be the first time Prongs is in detention and I'm not', Black was bragging to a group of girls. And for the first time in years, I felt I did not mind dining with 3 Maruaders just 4 seats down from me.

I rushed off to the library after dinner to borrow a copy of Advanced Transfiguration. My own copy had mysteriously disappeared. I suspected Dorcas had yet again been practising a Dissappearing Charm on my copy and got too far and was not able to make it appear back.

Madam Hopkirk was not at all please of seeing me in the library so near closing time and I was immensely relieved that she did not preach about how in her time, students did not leave their work so late and just gave me the book.

I started flipping the pages, not really watching where I was going. I was quite famous for it. In my first year, I had fallen a whole flight of stairs and broken my arm. I never learnt from my mistakes.

A bboming laughter echoed throught the deserted corridor, making me drop my book in shock. I turned around to see Professor Slughorn emerging with Snape and Potter from a classroom in the far end of the corridor.

Professor Slughorn was laughing heartily and patting Potter on the book, who in turn looked quite smug with himself. I saw Snape push past both of them, not returning Professor Slughorn's good night. He was obviously incensed that the Slytherin head of house was laughing at a Gryffindor's jokes.

I bent down to pick my book silently, hoping that I would not get noticed.

'Ah Ms. Evans!' No such luck.

I straightened up with a smile. 'Good evening Professor'.

'Certainly is my dear', he replied giving another booming laugh. 'Potter here was telling of his adventures wit...'

'Excuse me Professor but I have to get going. I have some left over homework to do. Goodnight sir', I said and rushed off.

Had Potter managed to convince Professor slughorn to let him off detention just because he was a close friend of Potters' father? I had barely turned round the corner when I came face to face with 7th years, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange.

'Well, well, well, look who's crossing our path, Snape's mudboold friend', she said in a high-pitched voice which hurt my ears. I was aware that both their wands were in their hands but I was determined not to duel. I held my chin high and walked past them. At first I thought I had done it but the next second I was craching to the floor.

'Trip Jinx, Evans', cackled Lestrange.

I could barely hear her. My right wrist was throbbing with pain and my elbow was bleeding quite badly.

'Oh is the poor baby Mudlood hurt?', cooed Black. I got up with some difficulty and looked at them defiantly. Both of them burst out laughing. Lestrange waved his wand again and I was once again on my back. That was it. I stashed my hand in my robes and pulled out my wand. I disarmed Lestrange but Black was quick and disarmed me.

'Do you think a Mudblood like you is a match against _us_?', Black screeched.

'You are only here to taint the magical community with your filthy blood', said Lestrange. 'No one wants to associate with animals like you'.

Both their wands where pointed directly at my chest, and I, still sprawled on the floor, could do nothing to defend myself. Lestrange and Black opened their mouths in unison.

'Averte Statum!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_What is going to happen to Lily? You have to give me 3 reviews for me to upload the next chapter!_

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	4. BattleField

Okay, so I wrote this chapter listening to Battlefield by Jordan Sparks. The chapter is dedicated to xMickeyMousiex, PrincessCutPeaches and earthgoddess36. Thanks for the support people!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Their wands were pointed at my chest and they both opened their mouth in unison. A double Cruciatus Curse would kill me instantly.

'Averte Statum!'

Lestrange and Black were no longer standing in front of me but were flying upwards. They hit the ceiling with tremendous force and crashed back down to the floor.

I could not believe my eyes. Potter was standing just a few feet away, with his wand arm raised at shoulder level.

Despite being hurt, they were both extremely quick to get up.

'Crucio!'

I screamed as a jet of red light emitted from both their wands but Potter was quick to dodge the spells directed at him. Good Quidditch reflexes, I guess.

My wand was only feet away, so while the three of them were busy dueling I crawled as quietly as possible to where my wand lay forgotten, picked it u[ and directed it straight at Lestranges' back. I opened my mouth to cast a spell but Black had seen me and turned round. She was showering me with Curses and I hardly had time to deflect them. I was completely useless using my left hand.

'Protego Horibilis!' I shouted.

Her face was red with frustration as she tried unsuccessfully to penetrate my powerful shield. I laughed at her before thinking _Petrificus Totalus_. She fell down unconscious.

Following my example Potter did the same and Lestrange crashed down beside Black.

We stared at each other for a long time before any of us spoke.

'What shall we do with them?' I asked.

'Get them in trouble of course', he said as if it was the only logic answer. 'C'mon.'

'What are you going to do?' I asked, in a slightly panicky tone.

'Evans', he said, walking up to me and squeezing my right hand. I yelped and jumped away, massaging my wrist. I was ashamed to see there were tears in my eyes.

'I don't bite you know', he said in a hurt tone.

'It's not you, I just hurt my wrist', I defended myself, tears falling down my cheeks.

'Oh', he said. His cheeks colored slightly and he managed to look sheepish. His hand flew to his hair. 'I'll fix it then', he said grabbing my elbow gently.

'You're bleeding, not to worry though…Finite Sangueum!' The bleeding stopped instantly. He then directed his wand to my wrist. 'Episkey!'

My hand felt like it was on fire and I started hopping from one foot to another till it went deathly cold. Potter watched me with amusement till my hand's temperature went back to normal.

'As of today, I believe you are indebted to me, Ms. Evans', Potter grinned, bending slightly down so his face was nearer to mine. Had the circumstances been different, I would have whacked Potter in the head with _Advanced Transfiguration_.

'I guess you're right', I muttered grudgingly. 'Thanks'.

He grinned and pulled back. 'That's not enough…'

'No, I'm not going out with you!' I said, annoyed.

'Why not?' he whined.

'Because I don't bloody go out with someone I don't know well', I said. 'Now what are we going to do with them?'

'You mean if we start off as friends…?'

'What are we going to do with them?' I repeated, cutting across him.

He smiled enthusiastically. 'Follow the master Evans. Locomotor Corpus', he said pointing his wand at Lestrange. I didn't know what made me follow him. 'Liberacorpus!' We piled their unconscious bodies in front of Professor Slughorn's office. 'Ready to run?' Potter asked me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He knocked on the door, grabbed my hand and we both ran to hide behind an enormous statue at the far end of the corridor. 'Renervate on 3 okay?', he whispered thickly in my ear. I flinched slightly as I felt him place his hand on my waist but he did not seem aware of it. Maybe he was just a good actor.

'1…' The doors' handle turned slightly.

'2…' The door opened and Professor Slughorn came out, waving his arms above his head like a maniac at the sight of the 2 bodies in front of his door.

'3…Renervate!' we whispered in unison.

Black and Lestrange spluttered back to consciousness.

'What is the meaning of all this?',Professor Slughorn shouted, still flailing his arms wildly.

'It was the mudblood Evans sir…'

'Don't use that word in front of me! Detention for a week and I'll write to your parents…!'

We were nearly in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady and Jam…Potter still couldn't hold himself upright for laughing.

'Did you see Slughorn's face…'

'We nearly gave him a heart attack, he thought they were dead…' I was shocked to be smiling at his prank. Well…it was a joint effort.

'See its not so bad being with me', Potter said when he had stopped laughing. It was as if he had read my mind. 'Maybe I'll persuade the others to let you join the Marauders', he said, his hand flying up to his hair. I felt like screaming when I found this action did not bother me at all.

The portrait hole suddenly opened. I immediately pulled the hand Potter had been holding away.

'Told you they'd get together didn't I?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_What did you think of this? I just loved writing it!!_

_What's going to happen now? Who ruined the moment between James and Lily? Just give me 3 reviews and you'll know!_

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	5. Uncertain Smile

This chapter is dedicated to Star of the Night. Thanks for all your help friend! Also to Gabby, someone, Smile it confuses People, PrincessCutPeaches and earthgoddess36. Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I quickly pulled my hand away as Black and a skulking Peter climbed out of the hole.

'Told you they'd get together!' Black said enthusiastically. I frowned at him but he just smiled. 'Wormtail I believe you owe me something'. Peter shuffled uneasily and handed Black something. Black jingled the contents in his hand and grinned idiotically at Potter.

I felt my temper rising. So they had been betting on when we'd get together? I pushed past Black and Peter but Potter grasped my wrist and pulled me back to him, so that my arms were on his chest and his arms were snaked round my waist. Black and timid Peter burst out laughing and even Potter was grinning suggestively at me. I pushed him away from me in disgust. For some reason this made Black laugh harder.

Potters' hand flew up to his hair again and I was pleased to feel the usual flicker of annoyance pass through my stomach. I was back to normal.

'Come on Prongs, no time to be romantic. We'll turn around if you want to share a goodnight kiss but please get a move on!' said Black pushing a silvery cloak in Potters' hands.

Potter slapped his forehand with the back of his hand and groaned. 'Tonight is THE night?' he groaned.

'Yes, and we're already late lover boy. Come on let's get moving!' Black said tugging at Potters' shirt. Potter turned round as if to follow but stopped mid-step and turned to stare at me. I automatically took a step back. What was he going to do? Drag me off with them again?

'What now Prongs?' Black asked in exasperation.

'It will only take a second Padfoot', Potter grinned. I did not like this situation. I took another step back.

Potter moved with unbelievable speed. One minute he was with Black and the next his lips were touching my cheek. I stood there transfixed to the spot.

'Sleep tight Evans', he said squeezing my hand tightly before setting off at a quick pace with Black and Peter on tow. Just before he vanished round the corner, Potter turned round again and waved at me, before he disappeared entirely from view.

It was only at that moment when the thought struck me like a lightning bolt. I should have given the 3 of them detention for wandering around the castle at night.

The common room was nearly empty. No one bothered staying in there when the Marauders were having a night out. I did not care and headed straight for the dormitory.

'There you are!' exclaimed Marlene.

'We were worried for you!' said Mary.

'Where have you been?' asked Laura.

I ignored them and their questions and went straight to my bed with even looking at them. I hid my face in my pillow and screamed in it till I could scream no more.

'What has Potter done now?' whispered Jessica. No one answered her.

I was grateful it was a Saturday. I had not been able to sleep a wink the previous night. I glanced at the clock on Dorcas' bedside table. It was still 6 o'clock. Too early for breakfast and Madam Hopkirk would probably blast me should I wake her at such an early hour just to open the library.

I got up and quickly put on a shirt and a pair of trousers and went out for a walk in the grounds. The low clouds were successfully preventing anyone on Earth to see the sun rising from behind the Eastern Mountains. I sat down on the damp grass near the edge of the black lake.

I couldn't come to terms with what had happened yesterday. Not only had I joined in on one of Potters' idiotic pranks but I had let him hold my hand and…kiss me.

I automatically scratched my right cheek. I was feeling extremely angry with myself. I had enjoyed the slight adventure and would have done it again if I had the chance. The real problem was that I had not been extremely bothered by the kiss.

I groaned and hugged my knees to my chest to keep warm. It was not an actual kiss I told myself. Surely its what friends do? I groaned. Since when had I started thinking of Potter as a friend? I could not understand myself. I was not going to transform into yet another girl who worshipped Potter I reprimanded myself.

I shifted position so I was now lying on the grass. The fresh air was working the magic and I felt my eyes closing…

…

…

I felt something cold and wet drag itself repeatedly up and down my face. I opened my eyes and screamed in fright. An enormous, black, shaggy dog had been licking my face while I had been asleep. The dog did not appear to have heard my screams and when I sat up, it began rubbing its head against my arm. I liked animals but I was not very popular with _them_. I patted its head and the dog wagged its tail. How on earth did the dog make it to Hogwarts?

The dog became more enthusiastic and put its front paws on my shoulders making me fall back down with its weight. It looked friendly enough but I was not liking its over enthusiasm. I was about to push its deathly weight of me when I heard a sudden thunder of hooves. Centaurs?

But I could not be sure as the size of the dog cut off my view. The dog jumped off me and I was surprised to see a stag galloping in our direction. The dog trotted off until it disappeared in the trees. The stag skidded to a halt just feet away from me and noisily blew air from its nose. It then turned its beautiful head to look at me. It had beautiful hazel eyes and I lovely black coat. I had never seen such a beautiful stag. I stretched out my hand before thinking and I soon had it tangled in the stags' antlers. Its coat had a silky feel to it and I would have stayed there and stroked it all day.

The stag seemed to be enjoying the attention as well. It trotted behind me and put its large head on my shoulder. I patted its nose and it seemed to make a gentle crooning noise of pleasure at the back of its throat. I laughed.

But suddenly the black dog was back, barking wildly at the stag. I thought the stag would gallop away in fright but I was surprised to see it follow the black dog. The stag stopped mid-step to turn and bend its head at me. I smiled as it galloped after the dog.

It felt awkward just standing there and my eyes were begging me to close. I made my way back to the dormitory and fell down on my bed, finally able to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Haha! What would Lily think if she knew who the stag and the dog really were?_

_I did not leave a cliff this time ;-)_

_Please review and next chapter will be up soon!!_

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	6. Somewhere were I belong

It felt like I had hardly closed my eyes when Laura showered me awake. I coughed and spluttered as I got drenched in freezing water.

'I managed to perform an Aguamenti Charm last evening!' Laura enthused.

'So you decide to tell me like this?' I said, annoyed and still half asleep. The past 6 years had taught me never to be surprised at the happenings in our dormitory.

'Well we had to find a way to wake you up! We were about to go to Professor Sluggy, we thought you had swallowed a Sleeping Potion!' said dramatic Marlene.

'Sleeping Draught', I corrected. 'And if you had just shaken me I would have woken up immediately' I groaned, falling back on my pillow.

'We even shouted at you to wake up! Its eleven thirty!' said Laura. That immediately woke me up. Eleven thirty?! How could it be possible? 'The others have already gone down to Hogsmeade'.

I jumped out of bed and began pulling on a pair of trousers. Marlene cleared her throat. I looked down to see I was trying to pull on a pair of trousers over the pair I was already wearing. I must have forgotten to take off my clothes when I had returned from my little walk. 'Oh…well…guess I'm ready then. Let's go' I said, stifling a yawn. 'I really need a cup of coffee…'

'We'll buy you one from Hogsmeade! We've already lost all the morning!' they tugged and pulled me all the way to Hogsmeade. By the time we arrived, my jumper was two sizes bigger than it had been. _Diminuendo _I thought as I pointed my wand at my jumper. It went back to its normal size.

The Three Broomsticks was, as usual, full of students, all enjoying a local brew of Butterbeer. We squashed in beside Mary and Jessica and several students from Hufflepuff, including Josh Diggory, the younger brother of Amos Diggory. When he saw me, he smiled widely and moved along the bench to make room for me. I immediately sat down beside him and started chatting to him. I had always liked Josh. He was easy to talk to and a really good friend. And he was also good-looking; with blond hair and pale blue eyes. It was a pity he was a 7th year, he only had a couple of months left at Hogwarts.

'Want to go for a walk with me?' he asked. 'Its getting too crowded for me in here'. He had never liked crowds, and when our houses had not been playing Quidditch, we would sit under a fine yew tree by the river and just enjoy each other's company. I jumped up at his invitation. He bought some Chocolate Frogs and we sat back to back on a bench in the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

'Finally some piece and quiet', he said breaking the silence between us. I laughed. 'You won't get that if you chose me to keep you company!' I teased.

'Nah I don't mind you!'

'I would have been offended had you said otherwise!' We both burst out laughing. I reached out for another chocolate frog and accidentally brushed my hand against his. There was only one chocolate frog left. I tugged playfully at it and I was surprised at the amount of strength he put in when he playfully tugged back.

'You've already eaten your share that's mine!'

'But I'm hungrier!'

One final thug and the Chocolate Frog wrapping got torn into two pieces. I lost my balance and Josh fell on top of me. Both of us couldn't stop laughing at our childish actions.

'And there goes my chocolate frog!' I said as the frog bounced its way away from us. 'And I was so hungry!' I said in between laughs. Josh's serious expression subsided my laughter as I came to realize how close we now where. My hands were above my head and he had one hand on my waist. Our faces were only inches away. The next second, we were kissing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I still can't believe this myself! Dunno how on earth I wrote this chapter, but what I know is that the next is gonna be EPIC! Please review ,you have no idea how much you people encourage me to keep on writing!

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	7. Nighmares and Papers

'No James don't kill him!' I woke up screaming. The nightmare had felt so real; Josh's kiss so sweet and James' anger so terrifying. Marlene was looking at me as if I had lost my marbles.

'Since when do you dream about James Potter?' Laura giggled.

'I wasn't dreaming about him. There are thousands of James on this planet…' But my friends were not fooled. 'Yes I dreamt about James Potter, happy?' I asked, falling back with a groan on my bed, my heart still beating as if I had just run a marathon.

'And since when do you call James by his first name?' Jessica asked. I could sense the curiosity around me. _Since I've started to like him as a friend._ I was slightly shocked at this thought but I knew it was the truth.

'I wasn't conscious in my dream, that's why', I shrugged. The girls all crowded around my bed, their curiosity levels rising by the second. 'I'm not going to tell you what it was about, if that's what you're after'. The dream had disturbed more than I cared to admit. I had never even talked to Josh Diggory and I had dreamed that I had snogged him and then ended up getting killed by Potter.

The girls moaned at this but did not pursue the subject any further. They knew that sooner or later I would tell them.

'Come on then, let's get going', Mary said.

'Don't tell me it's a Hogsmeade weekend?' I asked in amazement. Mary nodded. 'Are you sure you're all right Lily?'

'What…no…I mean yes…I'm just a little stressed that's all…I've left my studies really late this year…better get started and all…'

'You're not coming on our last Hogsmeade trip so you can study? Are you nuts? Get your backside of your bed and lets get going!' said Dorcas jumping up and down in excitement.

'Honestly, you all go and have fun, but I'm just not feeling up to it. Maybe I'll join you later', I said trying to sound convincing. They shrugged. 'See you later then'.

'Bring me loads of sweets!' I grinned as they left. 'Come and get them yourself' Jessica teased. 'If I don't see you there later I'll come back ready to kill.' With that she disappeared, leaving the doorway empty. I lazed around in bed for a while and decided to go down for some breakfast or maybe some early lunch, I didn't know the exact time.

The Great Hall was nearly empty. Only a couple of Ravenclaw students were there, who seemed to be making it their aim to eat everything that was left on their table. I soon got tired watching them pig out so I picked several pieces of toast and went to eat them by the Black Lake. I was half hoping to see that beautiful stag from earlier that morning but when it did not appear I decided to go back to the castle and start tackling my studies.

I turned around when I heard someone call me. 'Ms. Evans! Wait a moment if you please!' Professor McGonogall was running after me, holding a stash of papers. Had I done something wrong in my last homework?

'Ms Evans' she panted when she finally caught up with me. 'Would you be so kind as to take these notes to Mr. Lupin? I believe you may find him in the hospital wing'. She handed me the notes. 'I believe he has been ill again, so don't be too shocked. Not to worry his illness is not contagious. I would have gone myself but I have received a tip off that someone has been trying to break into Professor Slughorns' office. If I find out that Potter and Black are behind this…'

I watched her till she disappeared round the corner, her emerald robes billowing behind her. I turned round and headed for the hospital wing. Madam Agrippa was as tense as always, telling me to be quiet and get out immediately once I had given Remus his papers. All the beds were vacant except the farthest one away from the door. On it lay, a very pale and ill-looking boy. As I walked closer to him I could see the deep purple circles under his eyes. He must have had a sleepless night like me then. I was not sure whether he was asleep or awake, so I took out my quill and a piece of parchment and wrote him a note.

I was nearly finished, when I heard someone croak my name. I looked up to see Remus grimacing up at me. 'Is everything all right?' I asked. What a stupid question, of course he wasn't all right.

He smiled through the pain. 'I believe I have been better. But tell me, what are you doing here?' he whispered, obviously too difficult for him to talk normally. Without thinking, I stretched out my hand and squeezed his fingers. It made me feel sick to see him like this. 'Professor McGonogall asked me to bring you some papers', I said pointing to the papers folded neatly on his bedside table. 'Do you want me to bring you anything?' I asked. He smiled weakly. 'I'm just really tired that's all', he said. I took that as a cue to leave. I got up.

'No, don't leave' he said. His face coloured slightly at this. 'Sorry', he apologized. 'But I just got tired with only Madam Agrippa for company'. I laughed.

'I don't blame you', I said. 'Haven't the others visited you then?'

'They were here last night' he said vaguely. 'But they haven't come to see me this morning.'

'I think they've got in trouble', I said, telling him everything I had heard from Professor McGonogall.

'They're unbelievable', he laughed. He was already looking loads better and I told him so. 'That's because a beautiful goddess has come to visit me on my deathbed' he teased. 'I know' I grinned. 'Don't let Potter hear you say that or he'll hex your mouth off!' He laughed at this. 'But you're not going to die, are you?' I asked seriously.

'Nah, I was joking', he grinned. We kept on joking for a long time, till Madam Agrippa appeared out thin air and sent me away. I waved at Remus before I left. He thanked me for visiting him, and I told him that if he was not released I'll come visit him again.

Stupid dreams.

'Hey Evans!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bet I Gave you a fright with the last chapter didn't I? Well I frightened myself as well! Please review and next chapter will be up soon! I'm not giving any hints!

xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx


	8. Trust and Try

'Hey Evans!' Potter was running to catch up with me. How on earth did he always manage to turn up wherever I was? I groaned and kept on walking.

'You forgot this', he said waving my bag in the air. I felt myself going red. I thought he was going to pursue me…again. I quickly checked to see that all my belongings were in my bag. 'Thanks Potter', I grinned at him and I half wished I didn't when I saw his hand fly up to his hair.

'You've been thanking me a lot lately', he said slyly. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. 'Where are you heading?' he asked.

'Not your business' I snapped. We hadn't even been talking for 5 seconds and he had already gotten on my nerves. Idiot.

'I thought you were going to try to be friends with me?' he asked. I stopped in my tracks and sighed. I had said that, but that didn't mean we would become best friends. He grinned at this. He had me cornered.

'Wanna go down to Hogsmeade? There's not much time left…' I considered his invitation. Would that make him shut up and leave me alone? I decided to give it a try. I nodded and I felt a tinge of excitement in my stomach as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Not again.

'I know a little shortcut that will take us right into Honeydukes…'I pulled my hand away and he stopped in confusion. 'I am NOT breaking any rules just to get to Hogsmeade'. He crossed his arms round his chest and smiled mischievously.

'Marauders have never been known for following the rules. We prefer going our own way, and as you are coming with _me_…', with that he grabbed me round the waist and heaved me on his back.

'What are you doing?!' I screamed. 'Let me down at once or its detention!'

'One more detention won't hurt me' he bluffed. 'Ok here we are'. He let me fall down on my backside. We were right in front of the statue of the one-eyed witch. I jumped in fright. That particular statue had always creeped me out. Potter held out his hand to pull me up but I refused and got up on my own. He pulled out his wand and tapped the statue. The statue moved slightly to the right to reveal a hidden passageway. My mouth fell open.

He smiled in satisfaction at me. 'Amazing huh? Come on let's get going before Filch comes this way', he said pulling me behind me. 'Blimey, I'd forgotten how dark it is in here. _Lumos!'_ I followed him silently till he held out a hand to stop. 'We must be really careful 'cos it may be a really terrifying and possibly dangerous mission to be able to get into Hogsmeade.' My heart skipped a bit. Had he led me directly into the Shrieking Shack???

He put a finger to my lips in order to be quiet and then stretched his hand upwards and heaved. Oh why did I let him get away with it? When we get back its detention for him I told myself.

'Come on, beautiful', he said. I turned around to come face to face with his skinny legs. Potter was sitting on the edge of a trap door waiting for me to look up. He held out his hand to help pull me up and this time I accepted. 'So this is the very dangerous mission?' I mocked as I straightened up to look around me. We were in some kind of cellar with boxes towering from every side of the walls. Potter seemed to be waiting for my reaction.

'Erm, were are we exactly?' I asked. 'We are in Hogsmeade aren't we?' I was getting slightly worried. He burst out laughing. 'Right now, you are at Honeydukes, Ms. Evans', he said, bending forward and opening a door I had not seen. 'After you', he said. I squeezed through and was surprised to actually find myself in Honeydukes.

'You really offend me, Evans', he said, shacking his head as he read the surprise on my face. 'I'll give this to you Potter, you're the genius of trouble', I said. We looked at each other and smiled.

'Can I help you children?' I jumped in shock as a short, red-cheeked woman came up to us, rearranging her glasses. 'James is that you?!' She held out her arms at him and he loosened his grip on my waist to give her a one-armed hug. 'A whole week without seeing you in here? I thought you gotten killed by Death Eaters!' she said, patting his cheek affectionately. Potter laughed.

'And who is your young companion? Am I finally meeting Lily Evans? I'm Mrs. Flumes, wife of the owner of Honeydukes' she said as she shook my hand vigorously. 'James talks so highly of you!' I blushed in embarrassment. He seemed to talk about me with every person he met on the street. 'Help yourselves! Everything's on me!' Mrs. Flume said. 'I would love to stay and chat but there's loads of work to do!' she said. 'Come say goodbye, when you're going back through there, okay?' she smiled before turning on a group of students and began scooping sweets from a bowl.

'What do you want to have?' he asked. 'My Every Flavour Beans supply is running quite low at the moment…'

'How about getting some sweets for Remus? I bet he'd enjoy them' I said.

'Good thought Evans', he grinned, ruffling my hair. I smacked his upper arm and we both burst out laughing. We had a lot of fun sampling all sorts of sweets and selecting the types we would take for Remus. We emerged from the shop an hour later laden with all types of sweets, both for ourselves and for Remus. We went to sit on a bench on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

'If we keep on eating at this pace, there will be nothing left for Remus!' I laughed as I stuffed my mouth with fudge. It was delicious and it was impossible to stop. Potter sat back and watched me with amusement, he too munching on Mrs. Flumes' delicious chocolate. With lots of difficulty, I pushed the bag away from me, towards Potter. 'This fudge is addictive', I muttered, licking my fingers clean. Potter reached forward and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. This was all feeling very familiar, like déjà vu.

'Look at the little lovebirds, oh aren't they sweet?' said a savage, mocking voice. Both Potter and I, jumped on our feet, our wands at the , Lestrange, Black and Nott had us surrounded. Lestrange stepped forward.

'I hope you haven't forgotten our last encounter', he said icily, pointing his wand directly at me chest. His wand flew immediately out of his hand and straight at Potter. 'Don't you dare threaten her!' he shouted menacingly at them. They burst out laughing at this.

I could hear more footsteps behind us. We were in real trouble now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Hey! Missed me? Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! _

_So, what do you think of this chapter? Next one will be up really soon!! Oh, you'll LOVE it!! Until then…_

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	9. Of Duels and Dates

This chapter is entirely dedicated to eartgoddess36. Thanks for your constant support, Ginger! Also dedicated to shroomy-eyes. Thanks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Avery, Lestrange, Black, Nott, Rowle and Rosier. Six of the worst Slytherin students against Potter and me.

'I am warning you…I am giving you the chance to leave quietly. You duel at your own risk' Potter said threateningly. These were all fine words but had he not noticed that there was only me at his side? They all laughed at this, but Potters' spirits were not deterred. 'Be ready to duel Evans, but should it get out of hand, you are going to run', he whispered, before turning back and shooting the first hex directly at Rosier, who was taken by surprise and fell down, unconscious. Avery and Nott immediately jumped up and started throwing hexes at James left, right and center. But James was no match for them and was quick at producing the correct counter-curses and attack at the same time. He had been dueling ever since he had owned a wand; it was second nature to him. For me it was just a tad more difficult.

I managed to send Rowle flying into unconsciousness but there was still Black and Lestrange to fight off, both of them very able duelers.

'How's detention with Slughorn?' I shouted in between curses. I nearly got hit twice after that. Even though this was his area of expertise, Potter seemed to be having some difficulty in warding off this surprise attack. Ha had managed to slightly injure Nott but Avery seemed to compensate for him.

Black was cackling delightfully when she saw that I was struggling to keep up with both of them. They seemed like two loaded machine-guns.

Salvio Hexa!

Expelliarmus!

Protego!

Confundo!

Several hexes later, I still hadn't managed to remove a hair off their heads, instead, my cheek was bleeding badly and I was once again, having aim problems. I aimed a curse, straight at Black, but she ducked and it hit Avery straight in the back. It blasted him into the nearest wall and fell down unconscious, blood trickling down his forehead. I felt slightly panicked. I was a school prefect and I had injured another student. Well they attacked us first, I told myself. At least, that's what Potter would tell me. _I was starting to think like a Marauder?!_

'Nice one, Evans!' he shouted enthusiastically at me as he attacked Avery with impressive force. Seeing this, Lestrange began shifting from me to Potter and back to me again. I tried to attack when his back was towards me but Black was proving very difficult, showering me with curses I had to keep dodging.

I was quite amazed at the speed with which Potter had managed to ward off Lestrange. Black screamed with rage and turned to curse Potter, whose back was turned away from her, busy dueling Nott.

'No don't!' I screamed as I shot an Impediment Jinx straight at her head. She stood there, arms half-raised, balancing on one foot and a contorted expression on her face. Potter turned around in surprise and I did not blame him when he jumped when he came face to face with the frozen form of Black. Next second, Potter was hurling through the air. I stood frozen in shock.

'It's you and me isn't it now little flower', Nott sneered, taking several steps towards me till he came within an arms length of me. He cocked his head to the side and licked his lips.

'You're quite a little prize aren't you? It's a pity your blood is not as pure as you are beautiful' he said stretching out his hand to stroke my cheek.

I acted on impulse. I chucked my wand on the ground, and lifted my knee with sudden force to hit him in between the legs. He crumpled to the ground in pain.

'You filthy mudblood!' he shouted through his pain, pointing his wand at me.

Potter jumped in front of me and shot a spell at Nott that sent his wand flying. 'Don't you EVER dare touch her again', he shouted before shooting another spell that knocked him unconscious. I remembered my dream. The exact same had happened, only with different persons.

'James?' I whispered. His whole body was trembling. It was then that I noticed his arm was bleeding uncontrollably. 'James, you're bleeding', I said in panic, softly touching his upper arm. ' 'tis nothing', he said, still not looking at me. I bent down to pick my wand.

'Ferula' I said, pointing my wand to his arm. Bandages wrapped themselves round his injured hand, a bit tightly, as he winced in pain. 'Sorry' I mumbled. 'Is everything all right?' I asked tentatively.

He kicked Nott's body. 'He touched you', he shouted at me. 'I am well aware of that!' I shouted back. I lowered my tone. 'But calm down ok?' I whispered. 'It's over'.

'For now', he mumbled and he wrapped his arms round my waist, squashing me to him. I felt a surge of guilt. They boy really did care for me.

'Maybe, it's better to get back', I said. As he pulled away I noticed his cheek was also grazed with blood. My hands flew to his face. 'Tergeo' I said. The blood marks vanished.

'We'd better get you to Madam Agrippa', he said pointing to the deep cut on my cheek. 'I'm not going to dare to do anymore magic at the moment.' With that, he wound his fingers in mine, grasped the bag of sweets which lay forgotten beneath the bench and we quickly made our way to Honeydukes, through the secret passageway and into Hogwarts.

He took me straight to the hospital wing, where Madam Agrippa kicked up a fuss at the state of the two of us. After making sure that neither of us was going to drop dead at any moment we went to visit Remus, but he was fast asleep, so we left the bag of sweets with Madam Agrippa.

'Want to go down to dinner?' he asked me. We were no longer holding hands, and it was probably a good thing. I wrapped my arms round my chest.

I shook my head. 'I feel as stuffed as a turkey. Don't tell me you're hungry?' I asked in amazement. He grinned at me and he fluffed his hair with one hand and pushed his glasses higher up his nose with the other.

'Dueling makes me hungry' he grinned. 'Care to favour me with your company?'

'Isn't it a bit early for dinner?' I asked with a laugh. He fluffed his hair a bit more. 'I was actually thinking of having an early night', I said apologetically. He looked slightly crest-fallen. 'Oh, I nearly forgot about them . What about the Slytherins?' asked.

'Don't worry, leave them to me. You go to sleep', he winked. I smiled at him.

'Thanks Potter.' I turned to enter the portrait hole, but he held me back. 'Even you can't deny it Evans, you agreed to a date with me today', he grinned. 'Even you can't deny that', his face was one huge smile of satisfaction. I surprised myself with my answer.

'Who said I was going to?' I smiled over my shoulders as I turned to enter the portrait hole.

'One more thing', he shouted behind me. I half turned towards him. 'Yes?' I asked.

'My name is James', he said. I held out my hand and shook his hand. 'Pleased to meet you. I'm Lily'. And with that I went inside the common room, leaving Potter transfixed to the spot with amazement. I couldn't help smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Oh how I LOVED writing this! Hope you loved this as much as I did!_

_Please review and I'll be back with more drama, romance and angst from our fave characters soon!!_

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	10. Sports, Chats and Bets

_Dedicated to all my fans who read my story!! Thanks for your support!!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Exams were looming in the distance, and I spent the last few weeks of the term rushing back and forth to the library, attending extra classes and staying up late to re-read the textbooks.

Po…James did not bother me as much as he used to; he knew fully well the consequences if someone dared bother me while I was studying, but we often enjoyed a nice chat in the common room, before we went to bed.

Most of them often fell on Quidditch were I just had to nod to everything he said. Don't take me wrong, I enjoyed watching a good Quidditch match, I just found the technical side of it boring.

'So are you coming to the Quidditch final?' he asked me one night. I had my Potions book spread open before me and I was revising the Potion of Living Death. I snapped it shut. James immediately stood up.

'I didn't mean to bother you, I'll just go', he mumbled. I burst out laughing at the expression of sheer panic on his face, 'Honestly, I'm not going to eat you', I laughed. He relaxed and slumped back down on the sofa beside Black, Remus and Peter. Marlene and Laura had started using my newborn friendship with James to get closer to the Marauders and they were now chatting animatedly about which team would win the final and by how much. The odds in favour of Gryffindor emerging as the winners were high.

I got up and stretched. My bones cracked loudly and the entire circle burst out laughing. 'I'm just stiff, that's all' I mumbled in embarrassment.

'Want me to soften you, up?' James opened his arms and smiled suggestively before he and Black burst out laughing. He always acted like that when his friends were around. I smacked the back of his head with _Advanced Potion-Making_ with enough force to make his glasses fall down to the floor.

'What did you do that for?' he whined. He hated having to bend down to pick his glasses; he said it hurt his pride. Ha.

'Oh, where's that blasted wand?' he said, patting his pockets. It was on the table, directly in front of him, but he did not appear to have seen it. His eyesight must be terrible. Black bent down and smashed the glasses back on his face, knocking James off the sofa in the process. Marlene, Laura, Black and I burst out laughing at the comic expression on James face. James got up and chased me round the common room till he caught up with me and tackled me to the floor and started tickling me. I began screaming with laughter, much to the amusement of all the Gryffindors in the common room. They all stopped from their work to egg James on.

'Stop!…Can't!…Breath!' I shouted. I managed to wind my fingers round my wands' handle and performed the Aguamenti Charm on him. He was dripping with freezing water from head to toe in seconds. The common room burst in one round of applause. I got up and bowed in an exaggerated manner at them while James remained on his knees his arms wide open, dripping water in every direction, his face a picture of surprise and shock.

Black, doubled over with laughter, threw him his wand, which James caught with great ease and was dry within seconds. He twirled his wand in his fingers and looked directly at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'If you shower me with water it's detention and I mean it', I warned him. He dropped his wand in his pocket. 'Who said I was going to shower you with water?' he asked me in an innocent tone I did not trust. He went to sit back on the sofa in front of the fireplace and seemed to be waiting for me to join him.

Instead, I sat on the arm of the sofa, on alert. He bent forward and pulled to him, so I was cuddled to his side. 'Thanks Lils, you gave me an amazing idea! Can't believe I never thought of it!' I felt him looking over my head at Black and I wiggled out of his arms in suspicion. 'What are you thinking?' I asked.

'_Snivellus',_ he sneered, before bursting out laughing with Black.

'Nice one, Prongs', Black laughed as they high-fived each other. I couldn't believe them.

'No way, that's strictly out of bounds!' I shouted at them. 'You just can't do that! Why can't you just leave him in peace?' I had always defended Severus in front of my friends. Well, old habits die hard.

The smile disappeared from James's face almost instantly at my outburst. 'Why do you keep defending that scum?' he asked me. He was waiting attentively for my answer. I felt like hitting him but I had to remind myself that Severus and I were no longer friends.

'Because I'm tired of stopping you from bullying every person in this school'.

'Is that really all?' he asked in suspicion.

'What are you Sherlock Holmes?' I asked in exasperation. His brows furrowed in confusion. 'Who?'

'Oh cut it out you two!' Marlene stomped in the middle of our little debate. 'How on earth can you be like that, first you behave all lovey dovey and the next moment you're behaving like an old married couple?'

'As if', I said. 'The chances of us getting married are really small. In fact, you might say they are none existent'.

'I'm willing to bet against what you're sayin'' Black pipped in. 'You're all my witnesses here', he said as he got up. 'I'll bet on _25 galleons_ that I'll be the best man at your wedding', he said, pointing to me and James. I automatically shifted away from him. 'You're on Padfoot', said James stretching out his hand to shake Black's.

'We have hardly spent a month on speaking terms, and you're already speculating on when we'll get married?! We're not even together!' I told them in panic. Somehow, they found it all a really comical situation.

'Oh we will be Evans', James grinned at me. 'Tomorrow, you'll be blown away by my Quidditch skills and you'll find yourself asking yourself why you have never taken notice of such a talented, popular and handsome man until now'. He bent down and kissed my cheek. I pushed him off. 'Sure', I said. If you can manage to see the stupid snitch. Arrogant git'.

James just smiled. 'We'll see'. And he turned and went into his common room, flexing his muscles. That is, if he had any.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_James has always been jealous of Snape. J.K Rowling said so herself._

_So what do you think? I'm looking forward to writing the Quidditch final which should be up by tomorrow!_

_I'll just give you a little hint: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor_

_Don't forget to review!_

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	11. The Quidditch Final

_Sorry people for not uploading this before!! I had so many dance rehersals I hardly had time to eat and drink! This chapter is dedicated to eartgoddess36, PrincessCutPeaches and shroomy-eyes(yeah you have one more dedication to brag about lol!) Thanks for your support peeps!!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Ah, perfect Quidditch conditions! See, Evans, no need for Liquid Luck to get lucky, you just have to be a Potter', he bragged at breakfast. Apparently he was the only team member to be able to eat two helpings.

'I was wondering why you haven't been expelled yet', I said in a sarcastic tone. 'Eat some more and your broom won't be able to support you'. He stopped munching his 10th sausage and his face coloured slightly.

'I have a healthy appetite', he mumbled. 'Besides I need the energy for the match. Who have to make sure we beat them in style. And style needs energy to make.' I grunted in response.

'Don't you want us to win? A bit more enthusiasm won't hurt you, you know', he retorted. I was about to answer when Black jumped in.

'I'll tell you what we'll do to get her enthusiasm levels rising', Black grinned. I was not sure I wanted to hear this. 'I'm all ears, Padfoot. All ears'.

'How about a little bet?' Black looked at me then at James and then back to me. 'No', I cut in. 'If it involves me it's absolutely out of the question.'

Black burst out laughing. 'I don't think giving us a whole year's worth detentions will save you'. Uh-oh. I felt like running away, screaming.

'Let's put it like this', Black turned to James. 'You are going to kiss Lily here only, if you catch the snitch AND win'. Black glanced at me with that mischievous glint in his eyes that seemed to run in the Marauders. Had the staff table been empty I would have cursed his tongue off. I remember freaking out when Severus had first told me the incantation, but the idea couldn't have been more tempting.

James jumped up on his feet, sending his goblet full of pumpkin juice flying in the air. 'Oh you're on Padfoot!' he shouted. Half the heads in the Great Hall turned around in amusement, all wondering what the Marauders were doing next. I glared at him so much that it felt like my eyebrows were permanently stuck to my lashes. I leaned over the table and pulled him down. 'Don't you even think about accepting that bet', I whispered angrily. 'If you do, I won't come to the match all'. That did not deter his spirits.

'I wasn't going to kiss you at the match. I don't feel like sharing such a moment with the Slytherins. I'll catch you at the party', he winked meaningfully at me. 'Come on team!' And with that he left the Great Hall, leaving the Marauders laughing and me gaping at what had just happened.

I was not going to kiss a hippogriff like Potter. 'That's it I'm out of here', I said getting up and slamming my napkin on the table. Mary pulled me back down. 'You're not sincerely thinking of missing the final are you?' Mary asked. 'What kind of a Gryffindor are you?' Jessica asked in horror.

'I'm not going to kiss Jam...Potter even if he wins the Quidditch World Cup' I huffed. 'What wouldn't I give to be in your place', Dorcas said dreamily. 'Boys running after you everywhere, the most popular and fanciable boy wants to kiss you…'

'How about some polyjuice potion, so maybe then _you_ can kiss Potter?' I retorted. 'It's you he bloody wants not me', she said. 'Look how on earth is he going to see you amidst all the scarlet flags? Both of us know his eyesight isn't the best there is'. In the end, Dorcas managed to convince me to attend the Quidditch match. The stadium was packed to the brim with students. It seemed like the whole school had come out to watch the final. Well it was always like that when Gryffindor where playing.

'Amazing! 2nd row seats!' Marlene gushed. I was still feeling uneasy about the whole bet thing. 'Oh just relax, he was only bluffing', Laura said. 'And he said so himself that he would corner you at the party, so enjoy the match and cheer him on and avoid him later.'

I smiled at her. 'You're right', I shouted over the noise. 'I know!' she shouted happily back as she stood up. 'C'mon its about to start!' We all burst in applause as 7 scarlet figure shot out in the pitch.

'To all the people in the stadium, please stand up and welcome the amazing Gryffindor team, dubbed by many as the best Quidditch team Hogwarts has ever seen!' Black always knew how to rouse the Slytherins, but their boos where drowned by the deafening noise that erupted from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stands as 7 scarlet figures shot out on the pitch. It was some time before the cheering quieted down to applause.

'And now the filthy…!' Professor McGonogall was quick to cut in. We could hear Black laughing while the Slytherins booed.

'Oh just shut up!' he told them. 'A round of applause for the Slytherin team…if you can call it a team…only a round of applause mind….' Only the Slytherins did not find this comment funny; they were too busy applauding and cheering their team.

It was one of the most anticipating and exciting games I had ever been to.

There was loads of amazing flying, and even I had to admit that James was a natural at this. Half an hour later and the score was 140-80 to Gryffindor. The Slytherins were getting wilder by every second that passed and the Gryffindor players were now trying to avoid any type of contact with them. James was nearly thrown off his broom twice by the beaters, who seemed intent on trailing his every move instead of warding off the bludgers from their team members.

Seeing such behaviour, one Gryffidor chaser and beater opted to do the same and kept repeatedly blocking the Slytherin seeker, who at one point whipped out his wand and threatened to curse them should they not let him pass. That earned Gryffindor a penalty.

Troy had just earned Gryffindor another 10 points to send the score to 170-90 when the real seeker fun began. It was the Slytherin seeker who 1st saw the snitch but James was quick to follow. The Slytherin beaters were quick to block James but in their haste ended up blocking the Slytherin seeker as well. By the time they got entangled, the snitch had vanished from sight only to reappear a couple of moments later.

James shot after it and this time dodged the Slytherin beaters earning him a deafening round of applause at the dramatic move he executed. With one swishing arm movement, the snitch was locked in James's firm grasp.

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands erupted at once in a big explosion of applause, cheering and pleased laughter. Marlene, Jessica, Dorcas, Laura and I all hugged each other while jumping up and down, nearly falling over on top of each other. Black could be heard shouting with joy in an unnaturally loud voice that echoed around the entire pitch. Even Professor Slughorn was applauding for us!

For the 5th year in a row, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. Money was flying everywhere; most of the school seemed to have bet in favour of such an outcome. I was applauding and cheering like the rest of our house till an unnatural silence fell across the pitch and then Black's voice echoed: 'Mr. Prongs please do not forget the task you were assigned this morning. As you remember it is of high importance both to you and to others'.

The whole pitch seemed to have stopped breathing and all were turned in James's direction. He flew once across the pitch and came to a dramatic stop above our seats, causing the whole school to burst again in applause. It felt like an immense boulder had been dropped in my stomach. He bent down and pulled me up to him, so we were now both standing on his broom, which was wobbling quite violently.

I felt like screaming with shock, hurt and anger. How on earth did he even dare think of doing such a thing? I prepared to push him off the broom but he was quick to deflect my move. Our chests were crushed together and his arms were wrapped round my waist.

No one dared to move.

No one dared to breath.

And the next second, we were kissing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lalalalalalalalalala! Lalalalalalala! Man I love this chapter!! Lalalalalala! Lalalalalala!

_Honestly people, what did you think of this one??!! _

_Should I keep on writing this??_

_Please review! You have no idea how much it encourages me to keep on going!! _

_Till the next….oh by the way I won't have time to upload before Sunday! So you're gonna have to wait a bit for Lily's reaction!! Haha I know I'm cruel!!_

_See you soon!!_

_XxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	12. Could it be Love?

_This chapter is dedicated to PrincessCutPeaches, earthgoddess36, Marianna Giniagio, lookmeintheeyesnickjonas and Solli95. Thanks for your support! You have no idea how mush I appreciate it!! PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE I HAVE A NEW POLL WHICH REGARDS THIS STORY! ALSO CHECK OUT MY FORUM PLEASE SO I CAN DO MORE STUFF ABOUT EVERYONES FAVE STORY!! Thanks and enjoy!!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James wound his arms round my waist and crushed me to him, preventing me from moving. The crowd in the pitch burst out in one huge round of applause and James turned his head round to grin at the enthusiastic crowd. I tried to push him off, but one glance at the height we were soaring at had me clinging to him as if my life depended on it, and it sort of did.

When James turned his head to look at me, I was taken aback at the gentleness in his eyes and I did not push him away when his head bent down to brush his lips against mine. The kiss was as gentle as he was and soft and sweet. He pulled away with an elated smile on his face and rested his forehead against mine.

'First time, eh?' he whispered flashing his trademark lopsided smile at me. I felt myself turning into a deep shade of red and a wave of guilt washed over me. How on earth was I going to live at Hogwarts after this? 'Oi!' he shouted in protest as I pulled away from him and jumped back on the wooden floor of the stand. By the time I had landed, I found myself half wishing I was still locked in his arms.

'Yeah, yeah, you won the bet you arrogant, idiotic git!' someone shouted in a magically magnified voice that was Black. 'God don't I sound like Evans when she's angry...'

'Well, we'll have time to practise later!' James shouted at me as he jumped high in the air and landed in a flying position on his broom. Several girls screamed in delight at this move. He was famous for it, or so he said. And with a wave and a wink, he flew back down to the ground were the headmaster himself was waiting to present the Captain with the quidditch Cup.

Jessica, Laura, Dorcas and Marlene all crowded around me along with throngs of girls waiting for a high-detailed description of James's kiss. So, was he a good kisser? How did it feel to be in his arms? Was he going to start kissing a random girl after every match they won? I was slightly offended at being called random but after twenty minutes of non-stop questions I had had enough.

'That's it!' I shouted. 'I'll curse the lot of you if you keep on asking! You want answers,go get them from Potter himself!' The crowd thinned at a dramatic pace and in just 20 _seconds,_ only Laura, Dorcas, Jessica and Marlene were left on the stand.

'Soooooo, tell us how everything!'

'How was it?'

'Are you officially together now?'

'Look even if you're my best friends, it doesn't mean I won't curse you off', I said, as we made our way down the stairs and into the school grounds. 'You wouldn't', they laughed.

'Who says so?' I challenged. 'Oh, you love us too much', Mary said as she squeezed my arm. We all burst out laughing and collapsed on the grass by the Black Lake. 'Anyone feel like going to the party?' I asked. Marlene and Jessica jumped up at once. 'Absolutely!' they enthused. 'Sirius...'

'Oh, already on first name terms with him? What happened to Benjy Fenwick? Chucked him out of the window?' The expression on Marlene's face was priceless. 'I've just developed new interests', she huffed, turning to Jessica. 'We'd better hurry up, come on', she said and they both rushed back to the castle, leaving the three of us laughing uncontrollably on the grass.

'May I share the joke?' We all sat up in shock. James Potter was sitting on the grass with a lazy and contented expression on his face. Laura and Mary looked at each other and started to giggle. 'I'm sure Lily will have ample time to tell you the joke', they giggled as they got up. 'whoa, were are you going?' I asked as they backed away.

'Oh you, know......off to the party....yeah we're hungry...really hungry...and you need some time...yeah together...well...yeah...see you later!' they alternated, before rushing back back to the castle with a giggling fit, leaving me all alone with James. And for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to say. And apparently neither did James.

'Congratulations for winning the Cup again', I said, after a particularly long silence between us. He smiled as he slouched back on the grass. 'Well, what did you expect? A champion like me on the team!'

'Idiot', I said slapping him playfully on the shoulder. I had gotten quite used to his arrogant, pompous side during the past month, even though I often found it irritating. I had learned to look at Potter in a different light.

'So you always tell me', he grinned at me. There was more silence. 'Come on', he said, getting up on his feet. 'Were are we going?' I asked in confusion. He rolled his eyes and hauled me up by the elbow with enough force to crush me to his chest. His arms envelopes around me and held me tightly to his chest.

'You don't know how much I've always wanted to do this', he whispered in my ear. A wave of guilt crashed upon me. I was leading him on when I myself was not sure what I actually wanted. True, he had changed drastically. Although he still hexed students for no reason, he didn't do it as often as he used to, and even do he pretended to be the coolest boy in school, he was really nice underneath.

I freed my arms, which were once again crushed to his chest, and wound them round his waist to pull him closer to me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Aaah!! Loved writing this! I know they get together in their 7th year but that doesn't mean there was no flirting and excitement ;-)!_

_What did you think of this! Personally, I think this is one of the best chapters!!!_

_Don't forget to check my poll and forum! Reviews are really appreciated!_

_Till the next chapter..._

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	13. The journey back to London

_So, this chapter is dedicated to earthgoddess26, shroomy-eyes(bet the green-eyed monster is eating at your friends! :-)), Brie Chase and nightwing27!! Thanks for your support peeps! Enjoy this one!! 'Cos it's all for you!  
NOTE TO ALL MY READERS: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

My stomach felt like a cauldron full of mixed feelings as I boarded the Hogwarts Express on my way back to London. I was glad to be going home, it had been a hard year and I had missed my family more than I cared to admit. But I was also extremely nervous. It would feel like being all alone in the world. There was no castle to protect us, no wizards in the neighbourhood to aid me should there be an attack...

My thoughts fell on Severus. Would he help me against his _friends_?

'What are you thinking about so earnestly?' Jessica was looking enquiringly at me. All my friends were looking at me with the same expression, till they burst in a fit of giggles. I felt myself going red.

'What?' I asked meekly. Was my mouth still covered in chocolate? Had my hair become undone? I automatically touched my hair. My friends burst out laughing. 'What?' I repeated, my face going redder.

'I think I can guess who she was thinking about', giggled Marlene. 'Someone...oh, I am not sure of the name....John?...' She pretended to be deep in thoughts. '...James?' she giggled. My face had never been so red. 'No!' I denied.

'Your face is as red as a betroot don't you dare deny it!' Dorcas hooted with laughter. I joined in. The laughter took a long time to subside; whenever we chanced a glance at Marlene's face it always burst us laughing.

'Oh, I feel like my stomach will explode with all that laughter!' I groaned, as I massaged it. Mary raised an eyebrow. 'Are you sure you're not...?' she did a rocking movement with her arm. My mouth fell open in shock while they all burst out laughing.

'How dare you...!' I screeched as I hurled my bag at her with all the force I could muster. Mary yelped with pain as the others burst out laughing more. The compartment door slid open with a bang.

I turned around to face the intruders, my arm still half-raised and my feet apart. My face turned purple in shame. I immediately hid my hands behind my back and straightened up. A lock of hair bounced in front of my eyes. I blew it off only to fall back in front of my eyes.

Black, Remus and the girls burst out laughing while I shifted my weight form foot to foot. I looked up when I felt something brush against my cheek. 'There', James said as he tucked the annoying strand of hair behind my ear with his usual lopsided smile. The girls starting jeering and clapping and I immediately forgot the moment of intimacy with James and wacked Marlene in the head with a book.

I stomped back down on the seat nearest to the window and hid my face from view with my book. 'Oh c'mon now, don't be shy!' Dorcas teased, starting yet another wave of laughter. I stuck out my tongue at her and went back to hiding behind my book. 'Idiot', I muttered.

I felt Mary shift aside as the Marauders slumped down on the few available seats. 'There's hardly enough room for us', I pointed out, still irritated. 'Oh but there is always room for me Lils'. James squashed in between Mary and me and wound his arm round my shoulder. I glared at him. His smile faltered slightly. 'Oh come on, it will be 3 whole months till I see you again, I have to compensate', he begged, with a twinkle in his eye that suggested that he would not be denied the pleasure. Ugh.

I shrugged and went back to the book, not that I had been previously reading it. I went back to the string of thought I had been engaged in. Three months James had said. Three whole months all on my one...

'You're hiding behind a book. Why?' James made sure only I would hear this. At times, like these, I was glad to have him as a close friend. Should I tell him of my worries? Could I trust him that far.

'Oh I don't know how I'm going to stand living three _whole_months without seeing your face!' I joked, cleverly hiding my worries in a back shelf of my head. James straightened up with pride and looked over at his friends who gave him the thumbs up. 'That's called irony. You don't know how I'm going to love waking up knowing I will not see your face for the entire day!' That did not have the desired effect.

His face broke into a huge smile. 'Lily...you know....deep down...that you'll be stuck to your window...every day...waiting for my owl', he whispered seductively in my ear, loud enough for the whole compartment to hear. My lips twitched down in irritation. Why did he always have to guess.

'See!' he said delightfully, more to his friends than to himself. 'Told you she would want to hear from me!' Had he made any bets? Possibly? He risked loosing all his money if he kept up with such a habit. I decided it was best to ignore them and went on reading. I did not particularly join in on the conversation, but I often pipped in to contradict anything James said. By the time we were nearing London, it had become just like a game of ping-pong, both of us trying to be the fastest to come up with the silliest excuse to contradict the other.

We were all still in hysterics when we had gathered our luggage and made our way out of the platform into the one at King's Cross Station. The laughter immediately stopped as I let James's hand slip from mine and rushed to were my parents stood, eagerly waiting my return. I was showered with kisses and squels of delight. Petunia merely nodded at me, but I had grown used to her and her prim ways. My friends were the perfect substitutes for a sister.

I turned around. Everyone was being happily reunited with his family. Just as usual, Mary had burst out crying at the sight of her parents and Jessica was busy in a tight bear hug with her 4 brothers. I was straining my neck in a fashion Petunia would have been proud of when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist from behind me and his head rest on my shoulder. I suppressed a smile.

'Oh, who could my latest admirer be?' I mused. I reached up to his face. 'He has glasses...' me hands went to his hair, 'and very messy hair...which I'm guessing is of a very dark shade...' I felt James's body shake with silent laughter. 'You couldn't resist not touching my beautiful hair could you?' I jumper away from him. My lips twitched upwards at the sight of James's melancholy face. He wore his feelings in exactly the same way as he wore his coat over his shirt.

It was my turn now to wrap my arms around his neck. 'You know I'll miss you too' I said. He wrapped his arms again round my waist. 'Just the words I wanted to hear'. I felt glad to hear that his usual mischievous tone was back. 'Dear Mr. Potter', I began, imitating the voice of the Undersecretary, whenever I received a letter from the Ministry due to performing Magic in front of muggles. 'I would like to inform you that should you not write to me at least once a fortnight, it's detention for a week'.

'Oh, are we finally meeting Ms Lily Evans?' I immediately pulled away from James, my face as red as a beetroot, again. From the corner of my eye, I saw James's hand fly up to his hair. 'Yes I am', I said as I shook their hand awkwardly.

'These are my parents Lils', James muttered, still messing with his hair. I smiled at them. 'Pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter'. James's father let out a booming laugh that would have made Professor Slughorn jealous. 'I'm afraid we interrupted you from your goodbye kiss. Please ignore us.' My parents wondered close to us and they were soon introducing themselves to James's parents.

'Hey, maybe you can come and stay for a while', James asked, when we had drifted out of earshot from both sets of parents. 'I don't think it's such a good idea', I whispered back. He sighed in frustration. 'I'm not playing that game any more. I really mean it. Mum and dad would be glad to have you stay with us'. It was abvious he had been entertaining such an idea for a long time.

'Look I don't know if I'll be allowed to stay. You're a boy. I'm a girl...'

Black bounced out of nowhere to clap James in the back. James glared at Black but Black was smiling from ear to ear. 'Please pretend we're in a very busy conversation, please', he begged. 'I can't stand the thought of going back to that godforsaken pleace with _her._ He indicated to a tall, bony woman who was standing on the far side of the Platform, fussing over Black's brothers robes, completely unaware that her other son was not by her side.

'I think Black would enjoy the invitation more', I said. 'There are enough rooms in my house for 2 guests', James retorted back.

'Lily dear!' My parents and a sullen-looking Petunia were waiting patiently for me, a few feet away. 'I have to go. And don't forget to write!'

'Lily dear!' Black imiated my mother's call to perfection. I turned back at him, abd he stepped back, expecting me to reprimand him, but instead I smiled. 'Love you too!' I called at him.

As I walked back to my parents, I heard James shout in protest. I turned one last time and blew a kiss at him. 'Black I'm counting on you not to let that go up to his overlargely massive head!' I called over my shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Am I allowed to say how much I loved this chapter?...aahh...oh btw, who has seen harry potter 6? I just did and it was awesome!! I think I'm in love with Alan Rickman(Snape)!_

_What did you think of this chapter?? Luved it I'm sure!_

_P.S - I greately enjoy any comments reagerding this story._

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	14. Thank You for being there

_This chapter is dedicated to shrromy-eyes (lost track of the dedications lolz!), The Music Lover, Marianna Giniagio, typoqueenofdoomXD and of course to eartgoddess36. Thanks for everything and enjoy this chapter!!!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Death eater attack on minister's personal residence._

_*Mr. Augustus Ferdinand disappears, death eaters strongly suspected._

_*Auror attack, 1 dead, 3 injured._

During the summer, I often found myself wondering why I kept up my subscription with the Daily Prophet. It seemed as if there had been a fresh death eater attack by every edition of the paper. I longed for the protection of Hogwarts, where one could go on with their lives and forget all the and fear for my family often kept me up late at night, but due to more frequent and ferocious attacks, I had hardly been able to sleep a wink. This seemed to be yet another one of them; my body begged me to get some rest but I was unable to comply. I knew that my family was in danger as long as I was in the house.

I got up from bed and went to open the window. Astronomy had never been my favourite subject, but in such a sleepless night, I found star-gazing to be an acceptable substitute for sleep. After examining the sky attentively, I turned my gaze on an ever-growing pile of letters hidden behind my bedside lamp.

I had not expected James to keep his word, but the boy always managed to surprise me and I often found not one but three letters on my desk. On a daily basis. I did not bother to reply to all of his letters, I usually took to forming back a reply after the fifteenth letter of the week and I always made sure it was a lengthy one to compensate for my lateness. I was secretly pleased by how much James cared for me, but I did not see me admitting that to him anywhere in the near future.

Not because I was too proud, or in his own words, lacked the guts, but because I knew that even a hint of such words from me would inflate his head to the size of a massive hot-air balloon. Like those you only see in movies.

I smiled as I flopped back down on the bed. Thinking of James always me feel happier, even though such happiness no longer seemed to exist. I was considering brewing a Sleeping Draught but in my present state I would most likely create something that would kill me. I imagined the look of disgust should I present such a disastrous potion to Professor Slughorn. I couldn't help not giggling at such a thought. Maybe I should consider doing such a thing. Just like James often told me, Professor Slughorn's reactions were ones to die for.

I was trying to sing myself to sleep, when I heard a big crash coming from my open window. A black silhouette was trying to force itself in my room. _Death Eater attack_! I screamed in my head. I scrambled up, wand at the ready, waiting to attack at the opportune moment.

'Some help would be nice'. I was rooted to the spot in shock when I heard that mischevous, familiar voice which was now laced with sarcasm, which befitted more Petunia. 'James? James is that really you?' I asked in amazement. My tone quickly fired up. 'What do you think you're doing here, you're going to get us both in big trouble!' I shout whispered at him. Even though it was dark, I could see his hair stand out in all directions just as if he had received an electric shock. 'Trouble is my middle name, Evans. Now be a good girl like I know you are and lend me a hand' I tugged at his arm till he fell in a heap on the floor.

'I never thought you were so enormous you couldn't pass through my window.' James pointed to a broom which was still hovering otuside my window. 'I couldn't balance and get in', he muttered, as he straightened up, rubbing the back of his head vigorously. I couldn't supress my giggles anymore. 'Since when does the great James Potter have trouble with a broom?' I was surprised when his scowl melted into a smile.

'Even you can't blame me for this one, Evans. I was so eager to see you again!' I felt my face get red. 'Couldn't you have waited till the morning? Its not like I'm going to run away and never come back!'

I fell down on the bed as I was blinded by the powerful light emitting from the tip of James's wand. 'Put that light out', I hissed as I reached over to switch on my bedside lamp. 'Just as I suspected', James whispered as he pocketed his wand and sat down beside me.

I shrank away from him. There was no way my letters could have given me away, I always took great care not to let my worrying vibes reach the paper on which I was writing. He smiled knowingly at me and reached out to caress my cheek.

I jumped up on my feet, the second our skin made contact. 'You know I really think you should call again _tomorrow', _I said, edging closer to the window. He settled down on my bed and grinned mockingly at me. 'You don't mean that Evans!' 'I may not mean that, but I certainly don't want anymore trouble!'

I felt shocked when I heard myself say the first part of the statement, and he understood my shock with surprised satisfaction. His idiotic grin was back on his face. 'I don't know if you understood me before, but you and me locked in a bedroom late at night...is just...not...good', I hissed.

'Oh, door's locked is it?' he said, eyeing the door with interest. I edged even closer to the window. 'Honestly Evans, I thought you knew me better than that! Just relax, it's not as if I'm going to jump on you!' I felt slightly relieved when I heard such welcome words coming out of his mouth but I still felt edgy when I went to sit back beside him.

'You're looking slightly ill you know', he whispered as he traced the dark circles under my eyes. I slapped his hand away in irritation. 'You come all this way...pff...I don't even know where just to tell me that I don't look all right? I am well aware of that without hearing that from you!' He pushed his glasses further up his nose. We eyed each other for some time will he got up and madehis way to the window.

He was already getting up on his broom when I realized what he was doing, and I nearly knocked him over in my haste to keep him just another moment with me. 'You're not going?' I asked in panic. 'Seems I'm not welcome here', he said, avoiding my gaze as he zoomed further out of reach from me.

There was a loud pop and James dissappeared along with his broom, only to materialise in that same second in front of me. My reflexes were pitiful as I felt his fingers enclose around my upper arm and pull me out of the window. The next second, we were both lying on top of each other on the roof. We both burst out laughing and it was some time before we both stopped.

'I'm glad you're feeling better', he whispered in my ear, when we finally calmed down. 'It's just summer flu', I said. He shook his head in amusement and concern. 'No you were only worried as hell'. I gasped with shock at these words. I entangled myself from James's arms as I found myself opening up to him and telling him of all my worries.

'That's all you're worrying about?' he asked. I couldn't figure out his tone. I felt a tear slide down my cheek after the effort of telling him everything. 'Isn't that enought?' I asked in exasperation, as I wiped the tears from my eyes. He pulled me back down so I was lying on his chest. His hands created soothing patterns on my back.

'You really are here aren't you?' I laughed through my tears. He joined in. 'Of course I am! I don't believe I have hugged you enough at Hogwarts to remember the feel of my arms around you, even with a memory like yours Evans!' he grinned, his hand messing up his hair again. I smacked him playfully on the cheek. 'Idiot' I giggled. 'So you keep telling me', he laughed.

There was a moment of silence between us, then, 'Lils, I want you to know that whatever happens, I'll always be there for you. _Always'._ I lifted my head from his chest to look him straight in the eye. There was no sign of that mischevous glint in his eyes. He truly meant what he was saying. I felt overwhelmed at such words and I craned my neck to kiss him on the cheek. 'Thanks James'.

He was both surprised and proud by my sudden action. 'You kissed me this time Evans', he grinned as I cuddled into his chest. 'Oh I know!' I replied. I hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Luved this chapter! Hope you love it as much as I do! (yeah i know, seems i'm loving every chapter i wrote lol!)_

_Yeah i saw hp6 and i absolutely loved it! The best movie in the series yet but I thought it was rather short..._

_Anyways, comments are really appreciated and...er...well_

_till the next chapter!!_

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	15. Always

_I AM SO SORRY 4 ABANDONING U PPL!!! i honestly didn't mean to but i got a stupid virus and I now have to find some time for revision as I have very important exams coming up!! dedicated to my dear readers, earthgoddess36, some1, Marianna Giniagio, The Music Lover, XxIloveHarryPotterxX, hpdreamer500 and Morris101. Thanks so much and hope u enjoy it!! And I'll always be writing even if it's only read by a single person!  
Oh, and I think ou'll enjoy listening to Always the Eurovision entry for Azerbaijan this year!!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Next morning, I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, oozing happiness and confidence. 'Morning sweetheart!' mum enthused. I could see she was glad to finally see me with a happy face. 'Had a good nights sleep?' I was extremely glad she had turned around to turn the omelette she was flying over as my face went into tomato-mode at her words. How could it not be a good night? I started to squeel and giggle silently at the thought of last night....James...sleeping in his arms....

I was pulled out of my solitary reverie by Petunia's grunt of disgust. 'Is it positive?' she asked. 'Has magic finally driven you loopy? God, finally my prayers answered...' I was unable to prevent myself from glaring at her. Had we been alone, I would have succumbed to treating her to a Bat Boogey Hex...James...

'Now now girls', dad scolded as he folded his paper. 'Let's enjoy breakfast shall we?' I smiled at that phrase. Mum's Italian origins had rubbed off on dad at a very early stage in their marriage. Although I often found it highly amusing, dad always urged us to to eat the Italian way. He always took his time, savouring every bite, just as if it was his last meal on this earth. However the one thing that mum hadn't been able to change in him was his extreme love for gardening. He had even named my sister and I after flowers.

'Petunia, dear, can you put little Harry in his high-chair?' mum asked as she laid out the plates on the table. Petunia groaned. 'Oh come on mum!' she whined. 'I've been running after Harry the whole year, why can't Lily have a try?' 'Good heavens Petunia you talk as if I don't take care of him' mum said, now piling our plates with food. The Hogwarts house-elves had some serious competition from my mum as regards cooking.

Without waiting for Petunia's retort, I got up and picked Harry in my arms. He had grown at an alarming rate over the summer term. His giggles immediately stopped as he eyed me warily. His pudgy little fists halted in mid-air and his bottom lip started to tremble quite violently. It was always the same when I returned home for the holidays. He never recognized me and I had to built everything again. Not that I minded, though. I loved my brother to bits.

I pushed my face slowly forward to rub my nose against his. His lips stopped trembling as we ended up bumping our heads together and he relaxed in my arms. I walked back to the dining table where the rest of our family were waiting for us. 'Dig in!' dad said. No one of us needed telling twice.

'Come on Elisa we'll be late!' Mum and dad both rushed out to work right after breakfast, leaving me and Petunia to care for Harry. 'Right, I'm going out' Petunia said as she headed to the front door. 'Oi were are you going?' I asked as I shuffled behind her, holding Harry and a couple of his toy soldiers. 'I have to go to Diagon Alley today! I can't possibly take Harry with me, I'll risk getting into serious...' Petunia slammed the dooor in my face.

Now how on earth was I going to be able to go to Diagon Alley? I dropped Harry on the sofa and had already started dialling a number when I realised that I did not have James's home number and that it was highly improbable that he had a phone in the first place. I slapped myself in the head as I dropped down on the sofa, nearly crushing Harry. 'Your sister is a complete idiot do you know that?' I was unsure whether I was referring to Petunia or to myself. I finally decided I was referring to both of us. Harry stared at me for a long moment before the word 'idiit' came out of his mouth.

It was now my turn to stare at him. Had I really heard what I thought I had just heard? Mum often said he had started forming some words but he had never uttered a single syllable in my presence before. 'Don't let mum hear you say that okay?' I told him, unsure whether to plant a big kiss on his cheek or to scold him for picking up that particular word. 'I don't think she would approve'. Harry could only giggle as he repeated that word again. He was too adorable saying it and I gave him a little peck on the cheek. 'Don't say that again though okay?' He giggled some more before returning to his precious toy soldiers.

'You don't kiss me everytime I repeat a phrase' I jumped out of my skin in shock as James materialised out of thin air with a loud pop. 'Maybe I should start calling you an idiot?' he draped himself over the couch opposite me. I couldn't help notice the absence of his smile. 'Where did you come from?' I wheezed, still clutching my heart with shock.

He did not reply but merely stared at Harry who was trying to eat his toy soldiers. 'I can't believe it he's just had breakfast!' I quickly removed them from his mouth but he started to wail. I felt myself getting panicked. 'No no no don't cry!' I said jumping from one foot to another trying to find something to distract him with. 'There you go little fellow' James handed him a slab of chocolate.

'He's not supposed to eat that stuff!' I said. 'It's quietened him down', James shrugged as he fell back on the couch. He still did not look at me but kept his gaze stuck firmly on Harry. 'You never told me you had a son' James said, trying to sound indifferent. If James's sudden appearance had frightened me, this sentence shocked me to the core. I gaped at him. How could he have come down to that conclusion?

'James, this is my little brother, Harry', I said, shaking my head with amusement. It was James's turn to gape. 'Your brother?' he gulped, his mouth popping open in astonishment. 'Yes, Harry is my brother. Surely you can't be jealous of him?' I grinned. I had never seen James look so embarrassed in my entire life and his hand seemed to be permanently stuck to his hair. He was at total loss for words.

'I didn't mean...I just...shocked...' he mumbled, trying to aplolgize for his assumption. 'Potter I'm going to teach you something and make sure you always keep it in your mind: never assume, because when you do, you make an ass of yourself' I giggled, ruffling his hair some more. His face went even redder. 'Yeah I know', he mumbled, getting more embarassed by the second.

'I was about to send you an owl by the way', I said. 'Well, I'm here you can tell me in person', he said, recovering his posture slightly. 'I'm afraid I can't make it to Diagon Alley today' I said. James's face fell in dissappointment. 'Oh c'mon! I said I'm sorry but this is too mush punishment!'

'Oh that's water under the bridge idiot!' I was interrupted by a squeeky 'iddiit' coming from the sofa. Harry had finished his chocolate and was now balancing on the arm of the sofa trying to wipe his face against one of the curtains. I pulled him down just in time to prevent him from permanently damaging mum's precious curtains. 'You see why? I can't go around Diagon Alley with him! I could get in trouble for bringing a muggle in there plus its dangerous...' I said. 'Not to mention the gossip...'

He nodded his head in agreement and seemed to be following something invisible moving around my living room before he jumped up on his feet. 'What are you...? Where are we going?' I asked as he pulled me to my feet. He bent down to pick Harry and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders. 'Hold on tight' he grinned. 'It's going to be a bumpy journey.'

I screamed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Yeah i sort of borrowed the last line from Hp POA from that little cute shrunken head!_

_I'll sneak up the next chapter soon!!!_

_Love, _

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	16. Chapter 16

_Dedicated to all my revieweres!! Thanks for your neverending support and patience!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I felt as if I was being pushed and pulled to and from every direction imaginable. I didn't know where my centre of gravity wass, and to tell the whole truth, I wasn't sure I had one anymore. Even though it was only a split-second experience, I had never been more glad when my feet touched solid ground again. There was no two way about it; I just hated wizarding means of travels.

I gasped and retched and gratefully breathed the fresh air around me. I was surprised that Harry had not started wailing and screaming after such a turbulent experience. I was still feeling awfully dizzy after side-along apparition but I chanced a glance at James. The look of utter disgust on James's face confused me. That is, till I looked down. Harry had just thrown up all over the front of his sweater. Had I not been feeling so dizzy I would have burst laughing, maybe even wetting my pants with laughter at such a comical situation.

Two sudden loud pops in rapid succession signalled the arrival of two more persons. I did not turn around to look at our company, I slowly sat down on the grass at curled into a ball, afraid that I would go down the same path as Harry. 'Here Padfoot, little present for you', James said. I saw him hand Harry to someone from the corner of my eye. He quickly took out his wand and siphooned all traces of vomit from his clothes.

Someone patted me on the back. 'Are you all right, dearie?' a sweet voice asked. I lifted my head slightly. A woman was squatting down beside me. I nodded but I was feeling the complete opposite. 'You think you can stand up?' she asked, as she helped me up on my feet and half-dragged me towards the bulding. 'Come on let's get you in the house, have a cold drink...' Even in my dizzy state, there was no mistaking such splendour. This was no ordinary cottage in the middle of the countryside.

It was a palace. A palace right out of a childrens' book of fairytales. 'Beautiful, eh?' James whispered in my ear as he wound his arm round my waist to hold me upright. I had to close my eyes due to the amount of shiny objects in the house...er...palace. The kitchen looked extremely ordinary compared to the corridors I had floated through. Just a table with a couple of chairs around it.

I gladly accepted the drink I was offered and gulped it down in a second. I winced at its taste. My reaction was met with snorts of laughter. 'Pepper-up potion dearie' the woman said. Somehow, I found I preferred brewing it to drinking it. Now that I was back to my normal self I could clearly see the stricking resemblance between this woman and James. The same long but not too long nose, the same thin figure and the same shade of jet black hair, although hers had white highlights here and there.

'You must be Mrs. Potter' I said meekly. I was feeling more embarrased by every moment that passed. 'I'm sorry for what happened, it's just...' She scoffed at my humble apology. 'Oh not to worry sweetie. Happens quite often when you're taken by surprise in side-along apparition' she said slapping James in the back of the head. 'You should know better, young man'. To my surprise, they both burst out laughing.

'Side-along apparition is bad in itself but apparating under all these protective spells...oh I'd rather walk to my destination really', Mrs. Potter said as she sat down on the chair opposite me. I saw James roll his eyes. 'Mum, we were going to hit Diagon Alley for a couple of hours, would it be okay for you if you took care of Lily's little brother for her? Only it would be faster for us...'

'You're father has already got you all your books', his mother said both in suspicion and suspension for his answer. It was like watching a fervent match of ping-pong, not that I had watched any recently. 'Well, seeing as dad hasn't bought an extra set of books she needs someone to go with her', James grinned, crossing his arms across his chest. 'And it's written on the ministry safety leaflet..._refrain from going out alone, preferebly with a companion_, anyway something like that'.

'And there you are, knight in shining armour, ready to whisk her away? And three is better, you could tell Sirius to come with you' Mrs. Potter said slyly. 'Yes', James said enthusiastically. He stopped momentarily. 'No! Sirius already has his books. And I meant that seeing as I had a free morning, I could just do her a favour. That's what you always thaught me. Always help others in need.' There was a moment of tension between them. Mrs. Potter raised her arms in surrender. 'Okay okay, you win this time. The boy always manages to conjure up a reply to win an argument', she told me, and there was no mistaking her affectionate tone. 'You don't happen to know of a potion that takes the brain back the the state it was 20 years ago?'

I shook my head in apology. Mrs Potter sighed in fake dissappointment. 'I was hoping a potioneer such as you would be able to conjure up something like that for me', she said with a smile in her voice. 'I'll keep your idea for future reference', I grinned back. Mrs. Potter made it really easy for someone new to talk to her, in fact, it felt as if I was an old family friend, and I had hardly known her for 10 minutes. 'James talks so much about you, you know'. James pretended not to have heard the last sentence.

'Where's Harry?' I asked, only then noticing his absence. James forehead wrinkled in though. 'I left him with Padfoot...' he said apologetically at me. 'Oh give the poor boy some credit', Mrs. Potter reprimanded. 'You go and have fun and I'll take care of the child. Only two hours mind. And don't get into any duels'. James quickly hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. 'Thanks mum. See you later. Come on' he told me, pulling me out of the room. 'Sorry for that, mum can be quite a chatterbox' he apologized as we made our way in the fields.

'No need to apologize, you mother is a very sweet person. I really like her in fact', I said, pulling him to a stop, and wheeling him around so we were face to face. 'I just have one question. How come you never told me you live in a palace?' He acted all cool at this query. 'It's a home like all others'. There was a certain pride in his voice that spoke for itself. I smiled. James could be such a show-off but beneath all the layers, he was a sweet, loving and humble person. And I loved him for it.

'Where are we going?' I asked, breaking the unusual silence between us. James flashed his mischevous grin at me. 'Well seeing as you don't enjoy flying and you went all faint on me because I took you by surprise by taking you on side-along apparition, I decided to travel to Diagon Alley by a certain means which you can call normal'. I wasn't sure I was entirely convinced by his words. 'How normal?' I asked. He squezed my hands in response. We had now reached a deserted road.'Trust me on this.'

And he stuck out his wand arm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_If you didn't get the last part, he was taking her to Diagon Alley by Knight Bus. _

_I know it kills me too not to be able to post a chapter more frequently but I am doing my best!_

_Hope you enjoyed this and that it is of the usual standard!_

_Till the next my friends....._

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bet you didn't expect I'd upload this one so soon eh? I've been suffering from a bout of inspiration (and some free time) so I grasped my chance XD! Dedicated to you all especially to shroomy-eyes, The Music Lover, hpdreamer500, AuntLynnie and BubbleLove1234! Enjoy cos this might be the last chapter I give you for a while..._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I was astounded when James and I arrived at Diagon Alley. I even asked the driver whether this was truly our intended destination. I was greatly embarassed when he said that it was and that he had been whisking witches and wizard around for a quarter of a century and had never received any complaints before. James was quick to explain that my enquiry had not been to complain but because of the immensely sad state of the village. In fact, it resembled more to a cemetry at night, with the misty fog and strange, creaky noises than sent shivers up and down the spine.

James seemed oblivious to the fact that we were the only ones and skipped joyfully down the street, earning some severe glances from people hiding in the shops. 'Don't you think you try to lay low for a couple of seconds?' I asked after we received the umpteenth evil glance. 'Why on earth should I?' he said, draping his arm round my shoulder. He confirmed my long forgotten thoughts. His head was truly filled with sawdust. 'I want everyone to know that I am happy' he said, practically bouncing up and down with every step he made. I rasied an eyebrow at his phrase. He grinned.

'I'm with you', he whispered in my ear. That erased my previous bad thought about him. I felt my face go red, which contrasted effectively with the macabre atmosphere around us. I slipped my arm casually round his waist and pulled myself tightly to him. I laughed when I felt him freeze. 'Weren't expecting that were you?' I asked, hiding my wide grin from view. 'No', he said, his voice strangled. 'But that doesn't mean it's an unwelcome move'. His voice went back to his usual mischevous tone. 'All my efforts are paying off finally', he said as he jumped away from me to open the door to Flourish and Blott's. The gentleman.

The atmosphere in the bookshop was by far better than that outside. It felt like the real, always bustling Diagon Alley again. Instead of giving the book list to the shop assistant, James insisted we go hunt them down ourselves. 'It's more fun' he clarified as he dragged up a flight of stairs. 'Plus you'll make the assistant happier'.

We prowled the shelves for a long time, picking up books we would never even dream of buying such as a book that started howling like a wolf and jerking violently everytime one tried to flick to the next page. 'For me, I think there's a werewolf trapped in there', James chortled after he had watched me wrestle the book back to its shelf. So much for being the gentleman.

I stalked away to the next shelf of books, and because of my recklesness I walked straight into someone, knocking both of our piles of books from our hands. 'Sorry sorry sorry!' I mumbled as I automatically bent down to pick up the books. I went red again. I was not behaving like a proper witch. 'Accio separum librae' I said whisking out my wand and pointing it to the books that seemed to be scattered everywhere. The books immediately flew into two piles. 'Um so which stack is yours?' I asked, trying to ignore the vibrations that went up and down my arm due to James's silent laughter. I looked up, still flustered, and was surprised.

'Remus?' I asked. Both him and James burst out laughing in unision, and nothing I said could stop them for a well. I sat down, indian style on the floor and waited for them to calm down. Well actually, I was trying to lower my irritation levels. Oh, where was chocolate when I needed it.

I was still fuming when their laughter died down. 'Ah I really need to laugh more', Remus said, wiping the tears from his eyes. 'You could have stopped me from making such a show', I retorted. Both of them sat down on either side of me. 'Yeah I know I'm cute when I'm angry'. The words slipped out from my mouth without my even realizing it and I half-wished I could catch them out of thin air and stuff them back in my mouth. 'Ha she's going red again' Remus laughed. I was starting to consider on going back to surname-terms with him again. Idiots. James included.

'Well seing as we have had a surprisingly unexpected meeting with another member of our group,'James said, crossing his arms around his chest as if he was fervently waiting for my reaction. 'You can come out now Padfoot'. My mouth popped open as first a head appeared, then the shoulders and arms and finally the legs. 'How did you?...where?...how?' I asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular. I was flabbergasted. Black happily joined the group on the floor, so that we were forming a circle. I could not utter a single word. 'Taa daa!' he said, waving his jazz hands in the air in front of him. He was clearly hoping for a different reaction. And he was going to get it. For the first time in my entire history, I was going to concede it to him. 'Slow reaction time eh?' Remus said.

'You' I said, pointing my quivering finger at James. But I couldn't control myself. I was still too angry or too irritated, I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment. I couldn't think straight(maybe dementia) and I had lost all manners of communication(that I was turning into a troll was a reasonable theory). I screamed silently and got up, picking up my stack of books and walking towards the counter. 'And don't talk to me again' I shouted at him, not bothering to look back, as I handed the shop assistant 18 galleons and 5 sickles. Remus followed my lead at the cash register and they all followed me out, trying unsuccesfully to hide their laughter.

Hex them hex them hex them hex them hex them hex them, I tried to convince myself. Now's your chance girl, and it's not as if you're going to earn a detention for it. I would still have the perfect record. My wand was just inches away and my hand was already edging towards the pocket in which it was hidden...

I only realized of the sudden unnatural silence when James grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me violently backwards onto the pavement. 'Wands out', he whispered. I did what he instructed without question, and he had noted that as he gave me an appreciative glance. All four of us pointed our wands at an invisible target floating in front of us.

'James?' I asked uncertainly. 'What's happening?' James stuck an arm out, preventing me to move any further. 'James?!' I asked, as panic flowed in my voice. But James didn'y have to reply. The answer was forming itself right in front of us.

Four hooded people were slowly materialising several feet away from us. The slow process reminded me of one of the few horror movies I had seen in the past few years. I felt as if my fingers were going to fall off with the sudden cold that gripped me. It was as if an ice-cold invisible hand was snaking its way up my back and into my chest, preventing me from breathing.

I sagged forward, letting my books and wand fall to the ground as I clutched my throat. Black was also sagging forward and I understood he was being attacked in the same way that I was. James and Remus were duelling the hooded creatures which I realized where dementors. Or were they? My vision was starting to blur and fade away...I wanted to call out to James...I wanted him to help me...to make it all go away...but James was there no more...just a black oblivion...and pain...I felt as if someone was tearing me apart...I screamed...nothing came out of my mouth...just silence...and pain...

James...I managed to say...James help...it hurts James...please help...it's killing me...James!...and I knew no more....


	18. The Awakening

_Bet you all want to kick my butt for delaying this chapter for a fortnight eh? Dedicated to shroomy-eyes, hpdreamer500, The Music Lover, laura lollypop, AuntLynnie and earthgoddess36. Hope u enjoy it!_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Black spots blinded my vision as I faded in and out of consiousness. Black was writhing on the floor...more pain...Remus was disarmed by the dementors...an invisible hand seemed to be squeezing the air right out of my lungs...James please help...he didn't hear me, he was too busy fighting off the dementors by himself...a fresh bout of pain as I felt the muscles all over my body contract with the intensity of the pain...

Even in my deteriorating state, I could feel the tears wash my face...tears of pain...tears of regret...I gasped as a new, more powerful force struck me...I screamed and screamed...nothing came out of my mouth, no one came to help...I curled in a ball, and the pain momentarily subsided but was back with more ferocity...more silent tears...then I felt angry...he had promised...always there for me...why wouldn't he come? he promised...he promised...

Through the black spots, I could see James falling slowly to the ground...his body rolling to a stop near those of Black and Remus, lifeless and broken...I cried more...I was alone...no one could save me...and then, the pain stopped, just as suddenly as it started. I saw all three of them move, and I thought they were finally coming to help me, but I could never have predicted such an outcome. James, Remus and Black morphed into one to become a huge and malicious monster. I screamed, loud and clearly this time, but the moment I opened my mouth, thousands of hot daggers pierced my body, and the more I screamed, the hotter they became.

I tried to cower away both from the pain and from the monster, but I was stuck to the ground, unable to move. I wanted to scream to them to kill me, so the pain would go away but it seemed that whenever I tried to shout something, someone was deflecting it. But then why didn't they deflect the pain? Why? I could feel the little energy I had left leave me, my vision fading to black.

A cold voice, which seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere, pulled me back from the brink of unconsiousness. _Does it hurt young one? Do you want it to stop?_ Although cold and high-pitched, it had a comforting ring to it and I found it a neccesity to reply. With all the force I had left, I moved my head slightly, a feeble imitation of a nod. Once again, I was saved from unconsiousness. _Speak! _The voice was harsher this time, but the need to reply intensified. 'Help me' I begged, tears sliding down my face with the effort, my nails dug deep in the ground as if it would keep me away from a tragid end. 'Make it go away, please' I gasped, my whole body shaking violently with the pain. It was as if someone was tearing me open, like a pig being slaughtered.

_I can help you. Do you trust me?_ I did not let it finish. 'Yes!' I shouted. _But you have to help me._ 'Anything' I whispered, unable to form the word clearly. _Open your mind to me and I _will _help you. I _will_ make it all go away. _The words were like music to my ears and I hastened to obey it. There was laughter, everywhere. And then it all slipped away.

When I next woke up, my surroundings were the complete opposite of what I had left them. The warmth replaced the deathly cold and the hard ground was replaced by something comfortable and soft. _It_ was right, I thought. _It_ helped me. I felt someone's hand sketch comforting patterns on my forehead and I sighed in contentment.

'Lily' a soft voice whispered. I smiled at the sound of my name. 'Lily, can you hear me?' The urgent tone made me open my eyes. My vision was slightly blurry, but I could see the outline of 1 person sitting beside my bed. I tried to sit up but I was hit by a wave of vertigo and crashed back on my pillow. My breathing accellerated as my mind connected this wave of vertigo to my torterous experience and I started crying. 'Don't overwork yourself just yet sweatie, calm yourself down. You're at home, it's all right'. I finally recognised the voice as Mrs. Potter's.

The hand resumed the stroking of my forehead. 'How did I get home?' I asked, not quite able to stop my body from shaking. Mrs Potter slid her arm round my shoulder and helped me to a sitting position and held a goblet to my mouth. I pushed it away. 'Honey, it will help you heal faster', she assured me, her eyes sparkling with sincerity as I allowed her to pop the goblet's contents in my mouth.

I sank back on the bed and I was pleased to see that my shaking had stopped. I was finding it hard to remember what had actually happened to me. It was as if there was a veil that was refusing me entry to my memories. Must be an after-effect of the sleeping potion, I thought to myself as I settled back to sleep. Then it hit me.

'What happened to James? Is he all right? And the others?' I asked in panic. Mrs. Potter looked as if I had put her in an awkward situation. How bad was the damage? 'They're all right', she said carefully. 'Or at least, they will be'. I was momentarily struck dumb by her words. 'What happened?' I whispered. Mrs. Potter was getting more awkward by the second. 'Sleep now sweetie', she encouraged.

'I want to see James' I insisted. 'He's not dead is he?' Mrs Potter burst laughing. 'No, he's not dead, it would take a lot more to wipe him off the face of this earth!'. I relaxed slightly. 'Oh, all right, only for five minutes mind' she told me, as she saw that I was not about to let go. There was a loud pop and she was gone.

There was a timid rap on my door, a few moments after Mrs. Potter's departure and James walked in. His face melted into a smile at the sight of me awake as he rushed to embrace me. 'I'm so glad you're al right Lils, you don't know how much' he whispered in my ear and I had a sneaking suspicion he was crying. 'What happened to us?' I asked when he pulled away. He bent his head down and did not answer. 'Why is it so difficult?' I shouted. 'All I want is an answer to my question and you're all behaving as if I'm asking for the world'.James got up and backed away from me, his eyes frightened. I felt the same fear infect me. For a moment, I had considered using my wand to force the truth out of him. After all it was just lying there on the bedside cabinet...

I did not know with which force I managed to drag myself away from that string of thought and I felt guilty and afraid of myself. I rolled up in a ball and let the tears wash my cheeks. 'You're not going to use it...'I chanted to myself, trying to rid the pain from my effort. James flew by my side and he took me in his arms. 'Calm down Lily, Just calm down...everything is all right...You're safe...I'm here...'

I let James comfort me, but deep down I knew that everything was not all right. Something bad was about to happen.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Guess its slightly confusing? I'm not gonna explain anything you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to understand!_

_Yeah I know, love ya too!_

_xxxRomanticArtGirlxxx_


End file.
